cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Bradford Dillman
Bradford Dillman (1930 - 2018) Film Deaths *''Francis of Assisi'' (1961) [Francis Bernardone of Assisi]: Dies of natural causes; he is shown on his deathbed when Stuart Whitman visits him. *''The Mephisto Waltz'' (1971) [Bill Delancey]: His body dies after switching spirits with Alan Alda; his spirit lives on in Andy's body. (Thanks to Stephen) *''99 and 44/100% Dead'' (Call Harry Crown) (1974) [Big Eddie]: Shot in the chest by Edmond O'Brien while Bradford is holding Ann Turkel hostage in a factory; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Edmond. His body is shown afterwards after being dropped in the harbor with his feet in cement. *''Chosen Survivors'' (1974) '[''Peter Macomber]: Bitten by a swarm of vampire bats. *Gold (1974) '[''Manfred Steyner]: Hit by a car, on purpose, driven by Tony Beckley. *''Bug'' (1975) [Professor James Parmiter]: Falls to his death after being set on fire by the flame-shooting insects. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Swarm'' (1978) [Major Baker]: Stung to death by the swarm of killer bees. *''Piranha'' (1978) [Paul Grogan]: Possibly dies of his wounds (done by the piranha) sometime after the film ends. (he's slightly still alive the last time we see, him but knowing how much he was Eaten alive it seems like a safe assumption). *''Guyana: Cult of the Damned'' (1979) [Dr. Gary Shaw]: Shot by the guards after finishing off killing the rest of the cult members. TV Deaths *''The Big Valley: Day Of The Comet''The Big Valley (1965 series)(1966) [Eric Mercer]: A deserter from Douglas Kennedy's renegade cavalry, he is eventually shot by Charles Bail. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Man from U.N.C.L.E.: The Prince of Darkness Affair: Part II'' (1967) '[''Luther Sebastian]: Killed in an explosion after Robert Vaughn traps him aboard his own departing space rocket, which is then destroyed in mid-air by U.N.C.L.E. operatives. *The Wild Wild West: The Night of the Cut-Throats (1967)' [''Mike Trayne]: Dies after falling from a balcony after being shot in the thigh and fighting with Robert Conrad. *''Bonanza: Face Of Fear''Bonanza (1959 series)(1971) [Griff Bannon]: Shot dead at the Ponderosa barn by Donald Moffat who arrives in time as Bradford is trying to kill Jewel Blanch and Mitch Vogel . (Thanks to Brian) *''Night Gallery: Pickman's Model'' (1971) [Richard Upton Pickman]: Killed by the monster in his studio, while Louise Sorel looks on in horror. *''Columbo: The Greenhouse Jungle'' (1972) [Tony Goodland]: Shot in the chest by his uncle (Ray Milland), after Ray double-crosses him during their fake kidnapping. We only see Ray firing; his body is not shown. *''Moon of the Wolf'' (1972; TV Movie) [Andrew Rodanthe]: Shot in the chest by Barbara Rush when he attacks her in his werewolf form; his body transforms back into his human form after his death (Thanks to Michael) *''The Incredible Hulk: The Snare'' (1979) '[''Michael Sutton]: Fatally poisoned after he accidentally punctures his leg with one of his poison-tipped arrows. *Murder, She Wrote: Final Curtain (1993) [Eric Benderson]: Dies (off-screen) of head trauma after getting hit on the head with a prop fireplace poker by Peter Donat. His body is shown afterwards when Angela Lansbury and William Windom discover him, and the murder is shown in a flashback later on. *Murder, She Wrote: Wheel of Death (1994) [Carl Dormer]: Stabbed in the chest by Thom Bierdz when Bradford attempted to blackmail Thom. Note: the 1977 tv film '''The Lincoln Conspiracy, depicts John Wilkes Booth (portrayed by Dillman) moving to Canada and living decades more. Incase any of you are wondering, if he gets killed. Notable Connections *Mr. Suzy Parker (widowed) *Father of Pamela Dillman *Brother of Dean Dillman Jr. Dillman, Bradford Dillman, Bradford Category:American actors and actresses Category:1930 Births Category:2018 Deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by insect Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Widowed actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Joe Dante Movies Category:People who died in Murder She Wrote series Category:Death scenes by car chase Category:Pneumonia victims Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Korean War veteran Category:People who died in a Columbo series Category:Marvel Stars Category:Hulk Cast Members Category:Death scenes by stung Category:Death scenes by piranha attack